


all lovers go to heaven

by kbodnon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Character Death, Kaiju, M/M, Monsters, Near Death Experiences, The Drift (Pacific Rim)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbodnon/pseuds/kbodnon
Summary: Дейдара теряет напарника в битве против Кайдзю и уже не верит, что сможет войти с кем-то в Дрифт. Глава штаба считает иначе.
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Дейдара вздрагивает посреди ночи, резко проснувшись. Кислород будто выбили кувалдой из лёгких, заставляя жадно глотать воздух в попытках снова набрать его внутрь. За последние два месяца ему ещё ни разу не удалось выспаться без кошмаров: под глазами залегли глубокие тени, лицо осунулось и приобрело нездоровый оттенок. Конан проявляла беспокойство по поводу его самочувствия и предлагала попробовать успокаивающие препараты, потому что видела, что Дейдара не справляется с навалившимся на него стрессом, а разговоры едва ли могли бы ему помочь. Однако он слишком яростно реагировал на любое замечание по поводу его состояния и попытки помощи, и, в конце концов, она перестала пытаться как-либо это исправить. Но не прекращала присматривать за ним, что бесило Дейдару ещё больше, заставляя чувствовать нарастающее давление со стороны.

Потому что он видит обращённые на него взгляды и чувствует удушающий ком в горле, переполняясь отвращением - в этих глазах лишь жалость и бессмысленная скорбь постороннего, будто он побитый щенок из подворотни, потерявший мать. Дейдара словно читает их мысли и знает, о чём шепчутся за спиной, выучив наизусть все их смердящие беспокойством слова. Ему наплевать, что они говорят о нём и его самочувствии - это не так важно и когда-нибудь пройдёт. 

Но никто не вспоминает Сасори, и это буквально сводит Дейдару с ума.

Во время их последней совместной операции, Кайдзю, с которым они должны были справиться, пробил кабину пилотов насквозь; удар пришёлся аккурат на правую сторону, которой управлял Сасори. Он успел крикнуть что-то Дейдаре за мгновение до удара, но Дейдара не слышал – он видел, как его грудь пронзают насквозь и вышвыривают тело в ночь, как кусок ненужного мяса. Он до сих пор помнит его ошарашенный взгляд и глаза, полные неверия и ужаса, и, кажется, сожаления. Дейдара не знает наверняка, о чём именно он мог сожалеть в такой момент, но догадывался.

Дейдара трёт глаза и пытается отогнать эти мысли как можно дальше, но, по правде говоря, у него ещё ни разу не получилось полностью очистить голову и перестать об этом думать хотя бы на пару минут.

Воздуха опять не хватает. 

Каким-то чудом Дейдара довёл их Егеря до берега в одиночку, после чего пролежал без сознания в больнице штаба около недели. Конан была первой, кого он увидел после пробуждения, и выглядела она довольно встревоженной. Может, он опять запорол какие-то сроки и она пришла его отчитать? "Ты проспал, Дейдара. Сасори опять будет злиться за опоздание", – она должна была сказать что-то подобное. Но не сказала. Вместо этого–

– Дейдара, расскажи, как умер Сасори.

Он долго пытался понять, что она имеет в виду. Слова скользили тягучим вязким холодом вверх по груди и загривку, червями пробирались под кожу и ползли вдоль по костям и сосудам, в итоге – сдавливая сердце и отравляя мозг. Последние её слова непрерывно долбили по ушным перепонкам гулким эхо: "сасориумерсасориумерсасориумер".

Ему не приснилось.

Это был первый и последний раз, когда кто-то вообще упоминал при нём Сасори. Все резко забыли о нём, будто его никогда не существовало, будто это не благодаря ему технология Егерей стала в разы более продвинутой за последние несколько лет. Будто он не сражался ради их безопасности. Сасори говорил о вечной жизни, занимаясь проектированием Егерей и практикуясь в постройке совсем маленьких бытовых роботов, которые всё ещё стоят в их комнате. "Если ты оставишь после себя что-то действительно важное, тебя не забудут. Это и есть вечная жизнь". Дейдара прокручивает эти его слова в голове, рассматривая череду небольших механизмов на полке. С того дня он прикасался к ним только чтобы протереть от пыли – боялся случайно сломать. Сасори всегда говорил, что Дейдара не умеет аккуратно обращаться с мелкими деталями, сдавливая их слишком сильно или роняя из рук. И, честно говоря, он был прав. Он был всегда прав. Он был...

Он был.

***

– У тебя будет новый напарник. Его зовут Обито.

Сердце Дейдары в панике замирает, пропустив пару ударов, а после начинает в истерике биться о стенки грудной клетки.

– Я уже говорил, что больше не буду пилотом, – цедит он сквозь зубы в ответ, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не ударить Яхико в челюсть. Конан стоит рядом с ним и старается выглядеть собрано, однако её пальцы нервозно сжимают папку с документами, выдавая внутреннее волнение.

– Не ты решаешь, кто будет пилотом, а кто нет, Дейдара. На войне умирают люди. У нас осталось слишком мало рейнджеров, чтобы вот так просто разбрасываться оставшимися.

Дейдара закипает с каждым словом всё сильнее, сжимая кулаки до хруста хрящей. Сасори был для них всего лишь частью системы, элементом, который можно легко заменить. Его искренняя вера в идею бессмертия и сохранения памяти о создателе через проектирование механизмов была так сильна и непоколебима, но в действительно никто будто и не вспоминает о нём кроме Дейдары. Ублюдки.

– Он был для тебя всего лишь очередным солдатом, – рычит он в ответ Яхико, вперившись в него полным ненависти и презрения взглядом. Мечты Сасори рушатся прямо у него на глазах, и это самая ужасная боль, какую он вообще мог испытывать.

– Это не так, Дейдара, – произносит Конан твёрдым голосом. – Он значил для нас столько же, сколько и для тебя. Но Сасори не единственный, кто погиб во время нападения Кайдзю, и далеко не последний. В конце концов, останавливать их – это наша работа.

Ни для кого Сасори не значил столько, сколько для Дейдары.

– Я не пущу его в свою голову, – бросает он перед тем как выйти из кабинета, захлопнув за собой дверь.


	2. Chapter 2

_Обито с ужасом смотрит на безжизненное тело Какаши в надежде, что хоть одна мышца в его теле дрогнет - ведь он жив, просто уснул слишком крепко и не хочет отзываться на зовущие его голоса. Его кожа, она всегда была такой бледной, правда? "Но губы никогда не были такими серыми, а мышцы - расслабленными" - звенело в ответ гулким набатом в голове, разбивая хрупкие стенки черепа вдребезги._

_\- Мне очень жаль, Обито, - мягко произносит Минато и полным сожаления жестом кладёт руку ему на плечо._

_Обито втягивает носом густой воздух и поднимает на него растерянный взгляд, полный неверия, страха и абсолютного отчаяния. Постепенно накатывающее осознание вместе с паникой расползается где-то внутри и забивается в горло и лёгкие, перекрывая кислород. Обжигающая солёная влага наполняет собой глаза, горячими дорожками стекая по щекам и срываясь с подбородка на холодный пол. Он медленно переводит взгляд обратно на серое лицо и чувствует, как вакуум вокруг сжирает все звуки, оставляя после себя только пустоту и сквозняк в районе грудной клетки. Какаши спит, но уже не проснётся._

Дейдара поджимает губы и застывает в растерянности в чужих воспоминаниях. Он две недели пытался справиться с собственным страхом войти в дрифт с кем-то кроме Сасори, смириться с мыслью о том, что ему всё же придётся найти общий язык с абсолютно незнакомым человеком. Когда он в первый раз увидел нового напарника, то был уверен, что они не подойдут друг другу - Обито выглядел гораздо выше, сильнее и старше; однако, как назло, все тестовые спарринги прошли удачно. Это не могло не радовать Хидана, который выбрал Обито в качестве нового напарника Дейдары, так как являлся членом исследовательской группы штаба и мог просчитать наиболее высокую вероятность нейросинхронизации. Дейдара же до последнего был убеждён в том, что не позволит никому занять место Сасори.

Однако сейчас они подключены друг к другу, и ему страшно - он видит Обито, разбитого и захлёбывающегося отчаянием перед трупом Какаши, и чувствует подступающую к горлу панику: он смотрит и видит в нём себя. И совершенно не понимает, что делать с этим дальше.

_-_ _Что это? - спрашивает Дейдара, с интересом заглядывая в чертежи Сасори на столе._

_\- “Самехада”. Она получила большие повреждения во время последнего нападения, и я хочу добавить что-то новое при починке. Кроме того, нужно добавить “Карасу” ещё ракетных установок в области твоей руки, - ответил Сасори, проверяя расчёты._

_\- Это всё, конечно, весело, но Хидан говорит, что следующее нападение должно быть через два-три дня, - нахмурился Дейдара. - Раз “Самехада” на время вышла из строя, то вместо Итачи и Кисаме должны выйти мы, но ты все ночи сидишь и занимаешься чертежами. Не боишься проспать? - хмыкнул он._

_\- Это твоя прерогатива, - съязвил Сасори, но всё же отложил в сторону карандаш, усмехнувшись на посыпавшиеся в ответ недовольные возмущения._

_\- Не бубни. Я всегда смогу тебя разбудить, - сказал он вдруг с мягкой улыбкой и, приблизившись к затихшему Дейдаре, нежно прикоснулся к его губам._

\- Надеюсь, ты не ошибся.

\- Я не ошибаюсь в расчётах, Какузу, - раздражённо прошипел Хидан, не отрывая взгляда от Дейдары и Обито. - У них хороший уровень дрифт-совместимости, так что всё должно получиться. Если только Дейдара не начнёт опять буянить, но это зависит не от-

\- Да помолчи ты, я не просил лекцию.

Хидан хотел было огрызнуться в ответ, но его прервал голос системы, оповещающий результаты дрифта.

“Левое полушарие откалибровано. Правое полушарие откалибровано. Синхронизация установлена”.

***

\- Дейдара? Нам пора на тренировку.

Дейдара, рассматривающий до этого последние наброски Сасори, подошёл к двери и, немного помедлив, вышел из комнаты. Ему всё ещё было странно находиться рядом с Обито и воспринимать его не как угрозу наследию Сасори, но как партнёра, с которым их, как оказалось, объединяло нечто большее, чем подключённые к их головам провода и общий Егерь. После дрифта он провёл весь оставшийся день наедине, в надежде разобраться в собственных мыслях и понять, почему он открыл сознание. Впервые за долгое время Дейдара почувствовал, что в своих переживаниях не одинок и может рассчитывать на... понимание? Ведь их боль оказалась так похожа. Наверное, в этом причина.

\- Посмотри вон туда, - Обито вдруг остановился посреди дока, подняв голову наверх. Дейдара проследил за его взглядом, который был устремлён на их Егеря, который был полностью спроектирован Сасори. За несколько месяцев “Карасу” уже успели восстановить и реконструировать, опираясь на его последние чертежи. Но Обито показывал на грудь меха, где находился Красный Скорпион - эмблема Сасори, которая неизменно присутствовала на каждом Егере, к строительству которого он имел отношение.

\- Скорпион есть на каждом его чертеже и механизме, и я не думаю, что он оттуда исчезнет или когда-нибудь забудется. В конце концов, это уже далеко не локальная война, и о ней будут помнить. Как и о тех, благодаря кому мы вообще способны сражаться.

Дейдара изумлённо перевёл взгляд на Обито, чувствуя хаотично забившееся от волнения сердце в груди - он впервые услышал упоминание Сасори от другого человека. Обито видел его эмоции во время дрифта, и те мысли, что сжирали изнутри с того дня, не давая возможности свободно дышать. Но смог показать, что, вообще-то, вечная жизнь существует - по крайней мере та, в которую верил Сасори. Обито прикусил губу, погрузившись в собственные мысли: хотел бы он, чтобы и от Какаши осталось что-то осязаемое, то, что напоминало бы периодически - “он существовал не только в твоей голове”.

\- Теперь он существует и в моей. - произнёс Дейдара, улыбнувшись впервые за несколько месяцев.


End file.
